


Choi Family Yang Bahagia

by toyagyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Mpreg, part of a social media au on twt, toddler!Wonwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyagyu/pseuds/toyagyu
Summary: simak cerita wonwoo kecil yang mengejar cinta kakak kesayangannya, mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 4. jalan-jalan.

**Author's Note:**

> is part of a [social media au](https://twitter.com/chaleurme/status/1341913497609752578?s=19) on twitter, is here for back up narrations. 
> 
> kalo mau cari narasi spesifik bisa dilihat dari angka nya ya di thread social media au nya

“KAK JUNNNNN!!! NU NGGAK MAU PULANG!!” Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba ngambek sambil cemberut-cemberut monyong sekarang lagi sahut-sahutan sama Nyong yang mulai kesel.

“Tadi bilang mau cepet ketemu papa sama ayah?? Sekarang kok nggak mau pulang Nu?”

“Pokoknya NU NGGAK MAU PULANGGG!!”

Pening lama-lama kepala Jun yang berusaha tetep kalem sambil nyetir.

“Adek mau kemana emang?” Ini Jun yang bicara.

“Gatau pokoknya nggak mau ke rumah.” Nu masih nggak cape monyongin bibirnya.

“Yaudah Nu harusnya nggak usah Kak Jun jemput tadi.” Ini Nyong tukang ngompor kalo nggak ada ayah sama papa.

Mukanya Nu mulai mau mewek, sudut bibirnya udah berkedut. Sedikit lagi meledak. 

Untungnya Jun keliatan dari _rear mirror_ nya, “Sudah Nyong ah adeknya jangan dibikin nangis.. Nu mau jal-”

“NGGAK MAU DITINGGAL HUEEEEEE.” Terlanjur nangis sudah.

“Hiks Nu mau pulang sama Kak Jun sama Kak Nyong huhu jangan tinggalin Nu..”

“Iya sayang nggak ada yang ninggalin Nu, itu tadi kak Nyong iseng aja nanti kak Jun bilangin ke ayah sama papa kalo kak Nyong _naughty_ oke?” Jun mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Nyong habis itu.

“Sudah ya jangan nangis dek.” Jun berucap dengan lembut, mengusap air mata adiknya yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Dari tadi sudah diberhentikan sebentar mobilnya, karena bahaya jika Jun gagal fokus di tengah menyetir.

Wonwoo kembali duduk di kursi belakang dengan Nyong, sudah baikan ceritanya. Akhirnya setelah negosiasi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sebentar ke mall, itung-itung _refreshing_ katanya. Padahal mereka setiap hari berasa _refreshing_ -_-

Sekarang mereka sudah turun dari mobil, dari parkiran lagi jalan ke pintu masuk mall. Wonwoo sudah lompat-lompat girang tapi cepat-cepat di gandeng sama Jun, bahaya kalau sampai kenapa-napa.

“Kak Jun, Nu mau liat buku!”

“Iya bentar ya makan dulu Nu, nanti sakit lho udah siang.”

“Gamauu maunya liat buku _first_ ! Makannya _later_.”

“Nggak bisa dong dek, baca buku bisa ditunda nanti kalo makan nanti adek bisa sakit.”

“ _What is ditunda kak_?” Wonwoo bertanya lucu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Ya Tuhan tolong hambamu ini.

“Hm pokoknya dek kalo nggak mau makan dulu kita langsung pulang aja.”

“Iya, ntar kalo Nu sakit-sakitan kak Mingyu nggak mau lho sama Nu.” Tuh kan Nyong mulai panas-panasin aja.

Wonwoo kembali mencucu tetapi tetap diam tidak bergeming, seperti tengah berpikir.

“Huft yaudah Nu mau makan dulu. Tapi mau sushi teiiii.” 

Ternyata gampang dipancing anaknya kalo nyangkutin Mingyu.

“Nah gitu dong, _good boy_! Yuk kita ke sushi tei kak Nyong ditinggal aja sibuk _chatting_ sama kak Jihoon.”

“Hihhhh kak Nyongg.” Nu ketularan suka ngompor kan jadinya, memang kakak adik sama aja.

Wonwoo kembali di gandeng oleh Jun, mereka jalan menuju restoran yang diinginkan Wonwoo.

“ _Come on_ kak Junn kita ke tempat bukuu.” Kalo kalian heran kenapa dari tadi yang dipanggil sama Nu kak Jun mulu, dia memang lebih nempel ke Jun. Soalnya kesel dia suka diisengin mulu sama Nyong. Cari perlindungannya ya ke Jun.

“ _Bookstore_ sayang, kalo tempat buku itu rak namanya.”

“Iya-iya _bookstore_ , ayoo cepet!” Wonwoo kalau pergi-pergi itu ngerengeknya bukan cuma buat beli mainan, tapi juga beli buku. Calon-calon pecinta buku.

Nu lagi liat-liat buku di bagian anak-anak, begitu masuk ke _periplus_ dia langsung lari ninggalin Jun sama Nyong. Kalau sudah lihat buku langsung nggak tahu diri.

“Kak Jun ini Nu belom punya _Franklin_ yang ini, boleh yaa?”

“Yang mana dek?” Jun menunduk sedikit supaya bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

“Inii yang _Franklin Plays Hockey_ Nu belom punya.”

“Iya tapi satu aja ya, habis ini kita pulang sudah dicariin sama papa. Masa adek nggak kangen papa?”

“Kangenn!”

“Yaudah kita cepet bayar terus pulang, _yes_?”

Dan setelah membayar mereka langsung pulang. Semoga saja mereka pulang dengan tentram. 


	2. 18. party.

Jun sudah berhasil membangunkan Wonwoo, tentu dengan beraneka _drama_ dahulu. Adeknya itu dirayu dengan beraneka ragam cara. Akhirnya mau bangkit dari kasurnya setelah diberi tahu bahwa Jihoon sudah sampai di rumah mereka.

"Adek nggak malu nanti Jihoon masuk ke kamar adek, adek masih muka jelek gini?"

"Eungg ini Nu bangun!" 

Wonwoo digendong oleh Jun ke kamar mandi untuk membilas wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Pakaian tidurnya juga sudah diganti ke pakaian yang lebih rapi dan formal untuk acara selebrasi natal.

"Nu udah ganteng ayok turun kak Jun."

Dan turunlah mereka menuju ruang tengah, yang lainnya sudah asik kumpul-kumpul dan mengobrol juga. Mingyu lagi duduk di sofa diajak bicara sama papa Han.

Sampai sekarang Nu masih belom sadar sepenuhnya kalau ada kak Mingyu di rumahnya. Anaknya masih fokus turunin tangga satu-satu.

"Itu dek Jihoonnya disana."

"JIHOONNNNN!!" Semuanya menolah kearah asal suara itu, Wonwoo yang berteriak heboh memanggil teman barunya.

Jihoon yang tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian, pipinya pun memerah perlahan. "Halo Wonu.."

"Jihoon suka nggak main di rumah Nu?"

"Suka.."

Mendengar itu Wonwoo langsung menerjang temannya dengan pelukan erat. Jihoon hanya bisa diam pasrah dirinya dijadikan manusia penyet dipelukan Wonwoo yang erat. Bagaimana pun ukuran badan Wonwoo jauh lebih besar darinya.

Suasana ruang tengah kini hangat dipenuhi tawa.

"Nu nggak lihat disitu ada siapa?" Nyong mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo, membuat yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya. 

Tepat disamping Soonyoung, berdirilah seorang Mingyu yang didamba-dambakan oleh Wonwoo. 

Kini giliran Wonwoo yang tersipu merah, sok-sok malu dia mau jaim di depan kak Mingyu.

"Halo kak Mingyu.." cicitnya

Mingyu terbahak, matanya menyipit dengan senyum yang sumringah. "Haha halo adek wonu."

Wonwoo makin salting deh.

Mingyu dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya berjalan ke tempat Wonwoo berdiri. "Merry Christmas adek," ucapnya seraya berjongkok di depan Wonwoo agar bisa melihat muka si gemas itu.

Wonwoo masih kobam kak Mingyu tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat ke atas dengan dua tangan yang menggenggam erat pinggangnya. Wonwoo kini digendong erat oleh Mingyu.


	3. 20. sleepover.

Acara makan-makan sudah selesai, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih. Jihoon sudah dijemput sedari tadi oleh Mrs.Lee. Wonwoo kini bermain sendirian karena para 'orang dewasa' sedang memberes-beres sisa makanan dan peralatan makan tadi.

Sebenarnya sudah waktu tidurnya Wonwoo, tapi karena tidak ada yang menemaninya di kamar, jam tidurnya dimundurkan. Intinya adek kecil ini masih nggak berani ditinggal sendirian di kamar dalam keadaan sadar. 

Nyong kebagian lap piring, piringnya sisa satu, dia inisiatif mengajak Wonwoo untuk tidur. "Nu tidur dulu yok sama kak Nyong. Kalo nggak tidur besok nggak dapet _present_ dari _santa claus_ lho."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ngga mau sama kak Nyong, kak Nyong malesin."

Dalam hari Nyong membatin, _Tuhan aku salah apa.._

Salahmu banyak Nyong.

"Terus Nu maunya ditemenin siapa?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab, terlihat seperti ragu untuk menyuarakan jawabannya. "Mau di puk-puk kak Mingyu!"

"Yaudah sana Ming puk-puk-in Nu sampe tidur. Aku bantu beresin piring mangkoknya."

Mingyu dengan senang hati nemenin Wonwoo tidur, biar nggak usah ikut beres-beres.

"Ayok adek bobok dulu~" Wonwoo dinaikkan ke pinggangnya dan dibawa ke kamarnya. Yang digendong malah gelandotan kayak koala di aras pohon.

"Sikat gigi dulu Nu, terus cuci muka oke?" 

"Iya kak Mingyu Nu bisa sendiri~" 

Di toilet Mingyu cuma bantu awasin Wonwoo yang asik sikat gigi pake odol pepsodent sama sikat gigi gambar dinosaurus.

Setelah selesai urusan kamar mandinya, Wonwoo kembali digendong kak Mingyu ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Entah kenapa kalau sama kak Mingyu, Wonwoo bawaannya pengen manja terus aja! Biar diperhatiin sama kak Mingyu~

"Angkat tangannya Nu~, Hap, bajunya dipake sendiri ya."

Mingyu kalau urusan mengurus anak-anak beda ya nggak kayak Nyong yang tengkar mulu sama Nu. Mingyu juga punya adek jadi tahu gimana ngurus anak seumurannya Wonwoo.

Segera Wonwoo terselip di tempat tidur siap untuk tertidur. Tapi belum puas, dia masih ingin bermain dengan kak Mingyu > <

"Kak Mingyu kalo habis Nu bobo jangan ditinggalin Nu-nya, nanti kalo Nu bangun, Nu takut ada *monster*."

"Iya dek.. nggak akan kakak tinggalin kok."

"Yaudah kak Mingyu bobo di sebelahnya Nu! biar Nu peluk kak Mingyu. kak Mingyu nggak bisa kabur hihihi."

Mingyu ikut tertawa mendengarnya, ada-ada aja adek satu ini. 

Mingyu pun menuruti permintaan Wonwoo, dia ikut naik ke atas kasur, merebahkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Wonwoo tidak berbohong, tubuh besar Mingyu langsung dipeluk oleh lengan kecil Wonwoo. Dan pelukannya dibalas oleh Mingyu, dieratkan juga pelukannya.

Mingyu mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo, menciptakan ketukan yang berirama.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo kecil sudah terlelap di pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu ikut memejamkan matanya dan terbawa ke alam mimpi.


	4. 26. birthday.

_"Happy Birthday adek Nu~ coba ucapin wish nya Nu, papa sama ayah mau tau."_

Wonwoo yang tengah tersenyum sambil tepuk tangan heboh kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan _wish_ nya dengan lantang.

_"This year Nu mau papa sama ayah sama kak jun deket-deket sama Nu. Kak Nyong nggak usah soalnya jahat. Nu mau dibeliin banyak buku. Nu juga mau cepet gede biar bisa nikah sama kak Mingyu. Amin!"_

Ayah Papa yang dengerin Nu berceloteh ria hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anaknya yang seperti ini. 

"Nu _happy_ nggak?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Hari ini Nu _very happy_ tapi _happy_ nya masih kurang pa."

"Hm, kenapa Nu?"

"Nu belum diucapin sama kak Mingyu." Wonwoo menjawab lalu melengkungkan ujung bibirnya ke bawah. 

"Iya-iya nanti itu suruh kak Nyong telpon kak Mingyu, nanti diucapin kok jangan sedih lagi ya adek." Kalo ini Seungcheol yang angkat bicara.

"Kok aku lagi sihh." Ini jelas Soonyoung.

"Ya kan kamu aja kak yang punya _contact_ nya Mingyu." 

"Kan Nu sudah dibeliin hp sama kak-" Belum selesai bicara, mulut Soonyoung sudah dibekep oleh Jun.

"Pokoknya adek jangan sedih ya nanti kak Mingyu pasti ucapin kok." Jun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sekarang buka kado yuk!"


	5. special episode (1): talk.

Mingyu sudah sampai dengan motornya yang diparkirkan di garasi besar rumah keluarga Choi itu. 

Dia diminta Nyong untuk datang ke rumahnya, sebenarnya penasaran juga Nyong mau ngomongin apa.

Mingyu yang sudah terbiasa mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Choi ini langsung masuk ke dalam, tidak lupa mengucapkan salam pada para pembantu yang ada di dalam. 

Sampai di kamar Nyong, Mingyu meletakkan barang-barangnya _hanya tas saja sebenarnya_ di meja besar yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Mau ngomong apaan Nyong?"

Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlihat gugup tidak seperti biasanya yang suka berbicara tanpa dipikir dahulu. 

"Anu—"

_"I like you a lot. Not as a friend! I want us to be more than that.."_

Mingyu yang mendengar ini kaget tentu. Tidak pernah disangka olehnya bahwa sahabatnya memendam perasaan lebih padanya.

"Nyong.."

" _Sorry to say but_ aku nggak bi—"

Belum selesai berbicara, ucapannya itu terpotong oleh..

"NGGAK BISA DONG." 

Tanpa mereka sadari ada Nu kecil yang sedari tadi menguping dari balik pintu kamar Soonyoung.

Wonwoo yang tengah _excited_ mengetahui ada kak Mingyu yang mengunjungi rumahnya langsung marah mendengar kakak kedua nya yang baru melakukan _confession_ pada kakak kesayangannya—kak Mingyu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi pintu kamar Nyong didobrak dramatis oleh Nu. _Hanya alay saja, aslinya hanya terbuka sedikit pintunya._

"NU YANG SUKA KAK MINGYU DULUAN, NGGAK BOLEH DIREBUT!! KAK NYONG CURANG."

Dasar memang kecil-kecil cabe rawit.

"Eh bocah masuk SD aja belum sudah suka-sukaan." Soonyoung marah dong. Masa momen spesialnya harus diganggu oleh adeknya yang _super_ dramatis itu. 

_Nggak kalah dramatis dengan kakaknya_

Adu debat antara kakak adik itu tidak kunjung selesai, malah berujung pada pertengkaran yang akhirnya dilerai oleh Mingyu—sumber segala _chaos_ yang terjadi pada hari itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Wonwoo yang terusir dari kamar Soonyoung.


	6. 44. meow.

"Nu _seatbelt_ nya dipake dulu ayo, nanti nyungsep ke depan kepala kamu sakit lho."

Dipasang _seatbelt_ itu oleh Wonwoo dengan mandiri, menuruti apapun yang dikatakan oleh kakak favoritnya.

" _Bye-bye_ dulu ke kak Jun."

Jendelanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan Jun yang berdiri di seberang pagar yang membatasi mobil Mingyu dengan Jun. 

Wonwoo heboh dadah-dadah ke Jun. "BABAI KAK JUN NANTI NU BAWAIN OLEH-OLEH!!"

"Emang Nu mau kemana kok bawa oleh-oleh?" Mingyu tanya.

"Kan kak Mingyu mau ajak jalan-jalan! nanti Nu bawain kak jun oleh-oleh, kak Nyong nggak usah. Sama buat ayah and papa!!"

Mendengar Soonyoung yang dikecualikan oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu terkekeh. Memang kakak-beradik yang satu ini tidak bisa akur.

"Tapi nanti oleh-olehnya gak bisa dibawa pulang lho Nu."

"Hahh, why?"

"Liat aja nanti ya."

Mingyu menancapkan gas menuju tempat tujuan.

\--

"MEOW MEOW!!"

"Shhtt Nu jangan teriak-teriak. Takut semua tuh _cat_ nya, liat."

Mereka baru sampai di tempat tujuan, rupanya Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk berkunjung ke _cat cafe_ yang letaknya ada di dekat rumah Mingyu.

Mengetahui fakta bahwa sang adek menyukai kucing, Mingyu langsung ingin mengajaknya menemui kucing. Bayangkan saja embulan gemas bertemu dengan embulan gemas lainnya. 

Mungkin Mingyu bisa pingsan karena kegemasan yang berlebihan.

"Nu duduk dulu yuk mau pesan apa?"

Wonwoo yang ditanya sudah sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sudah terlalu terdistraksi oleh kucing.

"Nu, liat kak Mingyu dulu."

Dengan itu Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ehm.. Nu mau _lemon tea_."

"Oke bentar ya kak Mingyu pesanin."

Setelah selesai memesan dan membayar, mereka duduk di sofa menunggu minuman dan cemilan yang Mingyu pesan dengan Wonwoo yang berada di pangkuan Mingyu.

"Nu mau main sama _cat_?"

"Mau meow-meow!!"

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dari pangkuannya, yang diturunkan langsung lari melepaskan diri dari Mingyu menuju segerombolan kucing yang tengah berkumpul di ujung ruangan.

"Halo meow-meow.."

Mingyu bisa melihat mata Wonwoo berbinar seraya mengucapkan itu, seolah-oleh seluruh semesta berpusat pada matanya.

"Huhu Nu mau bawa pulang buat kak Jun, papa sama ayah.."

"Nggak bisa Nu.. nanti dimarahin sama masnya lho."

"Huhu.."


	7. 56. one fine day.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Jun menjemput adik kecilnya terlebih dahulu lalu pergi ke sekolah adiknya yang lain.

Mobil milik Jun itu berhenti di lapangan parkir sekolah yang dekat dengan pintu masuk, menunggu adiknya muncul disana.

Sekarang Wonwoo sedang kalem-kalem duduk di _car seat_ nya di dalam mobil, bermain dengan mainan mobil-mobilan kesayangannya. Tetapi suasana kalem itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sebab Soonyoung baru saja keluar keluar dari pintu besar sekolah. 

Dibuka dengan cepat jendela mobil disebelahnya dan Wonwoo pun berteriak, "KAK NYONG DISINI!!!!"

Soonyoung yang menyadari penuh teriakan itu milik adiknya, menoleh ke arah suaranya dan menatap tajam Wonwoo yang kini kepala nya muncul setengah dari jendela. Oknum yang berteriak itu nyengir tanpa dosa terhadap Soonyoung.

Cengiran itu hilang dalam sekejap melihat siapa dan apa yang terjadi tepat di sebelah Soonyoung.

Ada sahabat kakaknya yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang murid perempuan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi di mata Wonwoo perempuan itu tampak memepetkan pundaknya terhadap Mingyu. Tatapan Mingyu juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang kurang nyaman.

Wonwoo tidak suka kakak kesayangannya itu diganggu!

Apa daya dia terletak jauh dari TKP. Kalau saja dia ada disitu, pasti perempuan itu sudah menjadi korban bar-barnya Wonwoo.

Setelah kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan _bagi Wonwoo_ itu, Soonyoung pamit kepada Mingyu yang kemudian dibalas olehnya. Dan Soonyoung pun berlari ke mobil yang ditumpangi mereka.

Soonyoung sudah masuk ke mobil, disuguhi oleh ekspresi adiknya yang ngambek.

"Kenapa kok tiba-tiba sedih sih Nu, tadi aja masih teriak-teriak."

"Gatau!"

"Dih galak."

"Udah ah Nyong, biarin adeknya." Jun segera melerai sebelum suasana menjadi makin tidak kondusif.


	8. 63. first encounter.

Kilas balik ke pertama kali Wonwoo bertemu dengan Mingyu. 

Saat itu, hari pertama Wonwoo bersekolah di taman kanak-kanaknya sekarang, segera setelah pulang sekolah dia dijemput oleh Jun. Kemudian mereka berangkat menuju sekolah Soonyoung untuk menjemput yang lebih tua.

Wonwoo asik berceloteh ria di mobil, menceritakan segala hal yang dilakukan di sekolah tadi. Jun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, menanggapi adiknya selagi menyetir.

Sampai juga di sekolah baru Soonyoung, Jun masuk ke area parkir dan memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu masuk agar mudah dilihat Soonyoung.

Tanpa diduga Jun, tiba-tiba Wonwoo melepaskan tali pengamannya dari tempat duduknya, membuka pintu mobil dan berlari. 

"KAK NYONG!" Rupanya Soonyoung sudah terlihat di pintu masuk area sekolah. 

Spontan dengan melihat adiknya lari, Jun ikut keluar dari mobil untuk mengejar adiknya. Bahkan sampai lupa mengunci mobil. 

"ADEK NGGAK BOLEH LARI-LARIIII!!"

Soonyoung yang tengah berbincang dengan teman barunya, mendengar suara teriakan yang familiar pun menoleh. "HEH NU NGAPAIN LARI?? UNTUNG NGGAK KETABRAK HISH!"

Wonwoo berhenti berlari dengan memeluk tubuh Soonyoung, lebih tepat pinggang Soonyoung, karena tinggi Wonwoo hanya sampai situ.

"Haduh adek lain kali nggak usah ikut jemput mending kalo kayak gini!" Soonyoung mengomel.

Tetapi yang menjadi target omelannya menghiraukan semua ocehan Soonyoung, fokus untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Soonyoung.

"Adekmu Nyong? Lucu haha." Itu teman baru Soonyoung yang menyaksikan interaksi kedua kakak-adik tersebut.

Wonwoo mendongak sedikit kala mendengar suara lain yang ikut berbicara. Dan ketika sepasang mata mungil itu menyorotkan sinarnya ke teman baru kakaknya. Sejak itulah Wonwoo menjadi bucinnya Mingyu.

"Halo kakak ganteng.."

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu mendelik ke arah Wonwoo, " Siapa yang ajarin kamu ngomong gitu hah! Masih kecil juga."

"Lho tapi emang kakaknya _handsome_.."

Pusing sudah Soonyoung.


	9. 66. hari kelulusan.

Tak terasa beberapa jam lagi Wonwoo akan menerima piagam kelulusan sekolah menengahnya. Kini jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sudah tidak sabar untuk menerima bukti kelulusannya itu agar dapat cepat beranjak ke tingkat selanjutnya.

Wonwoo sangat berharap agar seluruh keluarganya datang ke upacara kelulusannya itu, dan tentu juga ia berharap agar Mingyu tidak sibuk hari ini. Mingyu tidak boleh meninggalkan momen sekali seumur hidup ini.

Sedangkan Mingyu yang tengah bekerja baru saja diingatkan oleh Soonyoung bahwa hari adalah hari kelulusan SMP adik tercintanya.

Langsung Mingyu tergopoh-gopoh menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berpamit pada rekan kerjanya dan tidak lupa untuk meminta izin absen pada tuan besarnya. Yang untung saja diberikan.

Kembali lagi pada Wonwoo yang sudah menunggu di belakang panggung untuk dipanggil namanya. Ia sudah semakin resah, khawatir bahwa Mingyu tidak akan datang. Jika benar Mingyu tidak datang, ia sudah membuat rencana untuk menghiraukannya selama satu minggu.

_"Choi Wonwoo from Class C, please step forward on the stage to receive your certificate."_

Telat sudah, keburu dipanggil.

Walaupun terlanjur memiliki *mood* buruk, Wonwoo maju dengan mengerahkan senyum termanisnya, menjadikannya tontonan seluruh pihak yang datang.

Setelah menerima sertifikat tersebut dari kepala sekolah dan melewati sesi foto, Wonwoo pun turun dari panggung.

Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata harunya yang perlahan menetes dari kantung matanya, turun ke pipinya. Menghiasi wajah indahnya dengan butiran air yang mengkilap.

Dibelakang panggung terlihat keluarga kesayangannya yang sudah menunggu, Wonwoo disambut hangat oleh pelukan papa Han. Kemudian menangis di dekapannya.

Jeonghan mengelus punggung anak bungsu nya pelan, untuk menenangkan adrenalinnya. "Cie yang baru lulus, tahun ajaran baru sudah SMA dek?"

Wonwoo terus menenggelamkan mukanya di dada papanya, hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Jeonghan tersenyum melihat anak manjanya kini akan beranjak ke jenjang SMA. Tangannya beralih mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang mulai tenang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Kak Mingyu mana pa?"

"Papa belum kabar-kabaran sama Mingyu lagi, coba kamu tanya kak Nyong."

"Tadi sih katanya udah deket pa, tapi macet. Coba Nu cek di luar udah dateng belom."

Benar saja di luar terlihat Mingyu yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya, berjalan masuk dari parkiran. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan karena tadi terlalu terburu-buru.

Sigap Wonwoo berlari ke arahnya, menerjang Mingyu dengan pelukan erat. Mingyu yang tadinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo terkejut akan pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. 

Melihat siapa yang memeluknya, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Selamat ya adek maaf tadi kakak telat sedikit habis dari kantor."

"Nggak apa, Nu nggak pusingin telatnya yang penting kak Mingyu sudah dateng."

"Nggak kerasa lho, padahal dulu adek yang suka asal nemplok, tingginya masih sepinggang kakak. Sekarang udah gede gini mau SMA. Tapi nakalnya masih sama ya haha."

Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya, tangannya masih erat melingkar dipinggang Mingyu, mukanya terlihat sedikit sewot, tidak terima dibilang nakal, "Enak aja! Nu udah nggak nakal ya, cuma agak _moody_ aja.."

Mingyu terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang lebih kecil, "Iya-iya, terserah adek dehh."

Delapan tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang, perasaan itu masih ada.


End file.
